Interview With A Deatheater
by Sevy14
Summary: Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio has to write an article on a deatheater. Doing what she does best, she decides to write about three. Professor Severus Snape, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Along the way she finds new friendships and love.
1. What Was I Thinking?

Well a new story for me. I don't know where this one came from but it just decided that it wanted to be written so here we go. I have no idea where it's going either so... Here goes nothing. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

_When our Professor first informed us that we were to write a paper, story, or an article on a deatheater I was shocked. Not because of the topic exactly but just because of the controversy of some of the deatheaters on the list that was provided for us. We had the option to write about one or more than one and it was ok if more than one was written about. I honestly didn't know what to think. We had until the next class period to figure out who we were going to write about, when the time came for me to announce who I was writing about I realized that there were three on the list that weren't written about, and I found it odd. But then again, I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me because I was the only graduate of Hogwarts in the class. I chose to write about Severus Snape, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Of all the deatheaters, they hadn't been chosen so I chose them, thinking back now I guess it was cheating. I of course had prior history with all three of them and it was easy for me to get information on them. Professor Snape, well he's still teaching at Hogwarts, Lucius was still involved with politics and Draco attended this very school. I don't know if maybe this is my Gryffindor nobility or honor whatever you want to call coming out, but I thought the assignment was wrong. Wrong because they were all alive and free, attempting to live their lives after the fall of Voldemort. Thank goodness it was Friday. Entering my flat I sunk down onto the couch after kicking off my shoes to relax, thankful for the silent that surrounded me. I suppose that's one of the perks of being a 'nerd' as I have been called. Friday afternoons and evenings were always quiet. I decided to get a head start on this assignment, getting it finished as soon as possible would mean that I wouldn't have to show up to class anymore because this was our last assignment before Christmas break, and since this was the only class that I still needed to attend because I had finished all my others I was eager to finish it and get an early start on break. Deciding I would start with the hardest of my 'subjects' I began writing down questions. Thanking the gods that it was Friday I donned my cape and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, with any luck Draco or even Lucius would be here visiting Professor Snape and I could get more than one out of the way. I haven't been back to Hogwarts since my graduation nearly 6 months ago, but it still looks the same. Looming large up on top of the hill, the only difference now is that this has to be the longest walk of my life. I guess I know now what they mean when they say walking the plank. Because this is exactly how I feel… Upon entering the school Filch greets me with a curt nod, Mrs. Norris eyeing me with her beady eyes, asking if Professor Snape is in, I get a curious look but am told that he is. The walk down into the dungeon makes me feel like a student again, funny how he still has all this power over me when I get within these walls, I wonder if he holds this same power outside of these halls. Looking around I'm surprised although I shouldn't be, the dungeon wasn't really a part of the final battle and so it is left untouched, exactly the same. Weird. Now I'm standing outside his office door. Breath. I can't breath. The thought that he is going to eat me alive keeps running through my head, again and again and again. This was a bad idea. I'll just owl him. Yes, an owl is much better, safer, with any luck I might just get a scathing remark about my insufferable curiosity and a warning to never contact him again. Yes, Hermione, lets just owl Professor Snape. Well, in any event, maybe Minerva can have tea or catch up for a little bit. _

"Is there a reason as to why you are standing outside my office door or did you just miss annoying me Miss Granger?"

_Shit! Shit! Oh god._ "Uhhh…" _Oh. My. Gods._ "Professor, I…" _Shit. Where is your courage Hermione, come on. "_Well sir, I, uh… I would like to speak with you if you have time sir." _That wasn't so hard was it? I think I'm going to die. Why is he looking at me like that? Oh shit. Close off mind. Well actually, what's the point, you always did suck at occlumency and he doesn't, you probably couldn't hide anything from him anyways. I hate when he looks at me like that, maybe he'll give me detention. Do I have to serve it? No. That was a stupid question… Would I serve it anyway because he told me to? Focus Hermione. Focus._

"You have five minutes Miss Granger."

"Yes sir."

"I'm waiting Miss Granger."

"Ok, well you see sir we got an assignment this past Monday in my Influential Persons class and um… Well you see sir, I opted to write about you." _Yes, good keep with that, maybe just be brief and hope that he doesn't ask you about it._

"You opted to write about me?"

_Why is he looking at me like that? Oh no this is NOT good._ "Yes sir."

"Miss Granger, I find that your briefness on your assignment is out of character and it leads me to wonder what exactly your assignment is and why you would choose to write about me, let alone come all the way here to inform me of such a decision when you could easily just owl me. Is there anything else you would like to inform me about this or ask me since you are the one that made the trip all the way here to see me?"

"…" _He is going to kill me._

"Your silence is irritating and I have more important things to do. So feel free to tell me or get out!"

"Yes sir."

"Well?!"

"Our professor instructed us to write about deatheater(s) and well everybody chose Tom Riddle, Bellatrix, Greyback, Lestrange, and well mostly all the ones that are either locked up or passed on. And um, well… I chose to write about you, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy." _I cannot believe you just said that. He is going to murder you. Right here. Right now._

"Indeed."

"Sir, I'm sorry to bring it up. I'll leave. Thank you for your time sir." _Get out now why you have the chance. Go on. Go._

"Sit!"

"…" _I don't remember this room being so hot. He is going to eat me alive. Why did I sit down again? Just breath Hermione. Breath. In and out. In and out._

"You came all the way here to inform me that you were writing about me. That's interesting Miss Granger. Very interesting. I suppose that want to get a head start on it considering you still have a month to go until Holiday."

"Yes sir." _Oh god._

"You're very brave to have come here and second to have told me the real reason as to why you plan on writing about me."

"You would know if I was lying sir." _That's for sure. He's a human lie detector machine. _

"As usual, you are correct Miss Granger. Does Lucius and Draco know about your plans to write about them?"

"No sir."

"Were you planning on telling them?"

"Yes sir. I attend the same University as Draco." _This isn't going so bad, keep it up._

"Hmmm… And Lucius?"

"Oh, well… I hadn't really thought about how I was going to inform him sir. Probably try and go visit him or tell Draco. Umm, I don't really know sir."

"Interesting."

"…"

"Miss Granger, were you planning on asking your questions or did you want to sit here and stare at me, thinking about what I am going to do to you for being here or for attempting to ask questions about my life that you know to be a festering sore?"

"Oh umm, well…. I uh. I wanted to ask you some questions sir, but I can leave-"

"You can ask me the questions."

_Did he? Did he just give me permission to ask questions about his time as a deatheater?! Holy Toledo!_

"Close your mouth Miss Granger. I need not be reminded of Longbottom when I am finally rid of his presence in my world. I shall set up a time when it is convenient for me. Until then, good day."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. Have a good weekend sir." Wow. I cannot believe this, he actually agreed.

"Oh and Miss Granger… I'll talk to Lucius and Draco, no need for you to go out of your way."

"Thank you sir. Happy Friday sir."

**BANG!**

SNIVELOUS HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SNIVELOUS HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SNIVELOUS HAS A GIRLFRIEND! SNIVELOUS HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Ahhhhhhhhhh hahahahaha!

"PEEVES!! YOU WAIT UNTIL THE BARON HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

_What do I do? What do I do? This is so awkward._ "Uhh…"

"Miss Granger your time to leave has come and gone, yet you still remain…"

"Yes sir. Good evening sir." _I think Peeves might get murdered tonight. That was certainly uncalled for and awkward, I hope Professor Snape didn't feel too embarrassed. I think that a nice long bath is in store for you. Yes a nice, long bath. _

"Good evening sir. Mrs. Norris."

POP!

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one. Please let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. Please. Please review. As grateful as always. -Sevy14


	2. Arithmacy & Apple Cider

**I'm back how are you all doing? Well I hope. I wish that you enjoy this little chapter. Well, as usual I own nothing BUT the plot and my original character, everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy my dearest readers.**

**

* * *

**

_What was I thinking? Going to see Professor Snape like that AND actually going through with it. It is a good thing you were placed in Gryffindor, wherever that courage came from, thank you Godric, thank you. Why do I make things so hard for myself. I could have chosen ANY of them and out done everyone in my class with my intimate knowledge but no. No I couldn't do that. I had to choose the the three hardest of all my options. So un-Granger like. Hmmph. Not. Well, at least Professor Snape said he would speak with the Malfoys. What a reliefe. Did NOT want to actually go and seek them out. Thank goodness for small favors from the gods. Questions. Questions. What are my questions? Do I have to have different questions for each of them? Maybe they'll be able to answer the same questions? No. No. That wouldn't be right, how far will they allow me to go with my questioning...? OH NO! I have class with Draco tomorrow. Why didn't I plan this sooner. I should have waited until after my class. He is going to resort to being the slimy ferret he was at Hogwarts. Nice going Granger. _

"_GRANGER DID WHAT?!"_

_I don't remember stuttering. _"You heard me the first time Draco."

"Uncle, do you know what you just said?" _Why would Granger do something like this? Couldn't she just pick one? She should have told me. Why would she do that? It isn't like she has a reason to approach you. Shut up._

_Do I know what I just said? Yes. Yes I do. I'm not Longbottom._ "I know what I said." _Maybe university hasn't been good for young Draco, he's going stupid_. "Don't gape at me like that, if you would like me to swipe that look off your face as well as the interrogating tone in your voice I have no problem doing that."

"Now, now Severus don't get that way. You know how Draco can be. He doesn't mean to offend to you my boy. No of course you don't." _This is quite interesting. Miss Granger making her assignment that much harder considering who it is that she planning to write about._ "Draco I believe your uncle told you to change your face. Do so before I make it yours permanently."

* * *

Arithmacy Class Monday Morning at 10:15

**9:45**

_He isn't here. Thank gods. Maybe he won't show. I know that Professor Snape told him. I just know he did. To be a fly on the wall during that conversation... WELL actually no. No I wouldnt like to be a fly on that wall. But if I heard it from the fly on the wall it would be a tale to-_

"Is this seat taken?"

"What? Oh um, yes of course." _Well Draco won't be able to sit next to me. Now I'll be able to- _"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said."

**9:50**

"My name is Tol, what's your name?"

_Is he serious? I hope he isn't trying to pick me up. That would just be awkward... Just, awkward. I wish Ron and Harry were here. Making friends has never been my strong suit. Never. _"Hermione. It's nice to meet you."

"So where are from?"

_Oh dear lord. I really don't need this right now. _"England born and bred. You though, must be from... Bulgaria?" _Why did I say that? I don't want to continue this conversation on any longer. Please make it stop. Please._

"Yes how did you know?"

"I had a relationship with someone from Bulgaria a long time ago." _Let's not go down that road. Please. Please. I should never have allowed him to sit with me. Draco would be better. No. No I take that back. Sitting with Draco would be worse. Horrible. Like the time I turned myself into a cat. Horrible._

**_9:52_**

"You dated someone from Bulgaria. Do you know some? I would love to speak to someone in my native tongue, it is so hard to always speak English and be around those that only know this language. Perhaps we could have dinner tomorrow evening at Ms. Diggley's Treats. What do you say?"

_Oh my god. How did I let this happen? WHY did I let this happen? Able to take on deatheaters at eleven, manage time-turner use on top of fighting Voldemort and yet, I can't seem to be left alone my sharks that just want a date. I cannot believe that I let it slip that I went out with a Bulgarian, I really mustn't speak. And WHERE is Draco? Why hasn't he come? Maybe he dropped out. I didn't want that. Oh I feel so bad. Ugh. What? _"Huh?"

"Well Hermione? Did I mention I like your name, it rolls off the tongue in a such a beautiful way. Dinner tomorrow? I can pick you up from your dorm."

"Well I-"

"Before you answer wait. I know who you are. I know that you are friends with Harry Potter. I know. That isn't the reason why I asked you, honest. Well, I'd be lying if I weren't a little bit curious and hopful to hear a story or somthing about your adventures. But, I am curious to get to know you. I've been watching you. I-I don't mean to be creepy, you are beautiful and smart and I want to get to know you. I... I have somthing of a crush on you. I would really enjoy dining with you tomorrow evening. Would that be suitable for you?"

_He basically just professed his undying love for me. I. Oh wow. I don't want to go. I need an out. A BIG out. Please if ever there was a god, this would be the time for divine intervention. _"Well Tol, I... Dinner tomorrow would be-"

"She's busy."

**10:01**

_Oh gods I know that voice. Draco... When did it get so deep? When did he get here? I don't remember seeing him come in. _

"She's busy? I don't understand? Are you her keeper?"

"Yes. Busy. Keeper? No. Why would you think I was her keeper?"

"Because you said she's busy. She didn't answer for herself. She's busy... Hermione, are you busy?"

"I-"

"She is."

"Look she can answer for herself. She has no ring on her finger binding her to you _Malfoy_. Let her answer for herself. Hermione?"

**10: 07**

_Oh wow. Umm... _"Look Tol, I really appreciate the invite but I couldn't go out. Honestly. And it isn't because of Draco. Really it isn't. I just have a lot to do before our winter holiday. I'm sorry. I really am. Thank you for-for..."

"No."

"What?" _He didn't let me finish. I hate when I don't get to finish my thought._

"No. Thank you. I can move on. You are obviously not interested. Perhaps I spoke to soon. I... I am sorry I bothered you. It won't happen again. We can still be friends?"

"What? Oh yes. Yes of course Tol I would love to be your friend." _Oh how could I let this go on... Hermione you're really in for it now. Karma will get you. _

"Excuse me. Tol is it?"

"Yes _Malfoy_?"

"You're in my seat."

"No. I am sitting her. I asked her, she said yes. I can sit her."

"No. You can't."

"Look. You can't just barge in here and-"

"Out of that seat now. You may sit with Hermione another day. Today though, I am sitting with her."

**10:13**

"Um, gentlemen, the class is about to start. Maybe we could-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Seat. Now."

_I recognize that voice... _"Hey Tol, maybe you should just at the table next to me. Yes?" _Please. Please catch my hint. I don't want this going south. _"We'll still be next to each other."

"I. You wish me to sit there?"

"I don't want an altercation." _Please move before Draco hurts you. _

"Well I- Fine. Goodbye Hermione."

"Tol." _Why did he say goodbye, I'm not going anywhere. Oh is he-he's leaving. Oh, how, how sad. I should go after him. Or at least try to speak with him later. _"What?"

"How are you feeling this morning Hermione?" _She had better be feeling good. She just had her ego stroked. And everyone was watching, listening. Father won't be pleased with this. _

_Why is he being so polite? This is going to be a long class. _"Fine thank you." _I don't know if I can survive this. _"How are you doing this morning?"

"Just fine thank you now that I have you alone." _Now to discuss this little paper of hers without starting somthing in class. _

**10:15**

**Now class. Last time I assigned homework I hope it is completed. Your next assignment is on the chalkboard. Here is an advanced list of the rest of this terms assignments. Today is a work day. You may leave and work on this elsewhere or stay here. It does not matter. **

"Are you going to be staying here to work on the assigment?" _Probably. It's Granger. That was a stupid question to ask._

_Why is he...? _"Um, well I guess I will stay here and work on it. I mean, we have the class room so..." _So what? You do work better alone. Suggest that. _"Oh uh, actually I just remembered I have to work on an essay for my Ancient Runes class and I-"

"Granger. Don't lie. I've known you since you were eleven. Lying isn't one of your strengths. You're a Gryffindor remember?"_ Trying to get away. Well a lion can always sense danger early. She won't though. _

_True. I do suck at lying. _"Look I really do need to get some books from the library and work on that essay." _Get out. Get out. _"So I'll just be going now. Have a nice-"

"Let me walk you." _You aren't getting away that easily. _"Why are you looking at me like that? I won't bite."

"That's not what the girls in my dorm say."

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear what you said."

"I didn't say anything." _Shit. Shit. You said that outloud. Stupid Granger. Stupid._

"Yes you did. Feel free to repeat it." _Don't get angry or anxious and don't provoke her. Even if she does look even prettier when she's upset. Wait- what?_

_Shit. _"You said, "I won't bite." I responded by saying, "That's not what the girls in my dorm say." _There you go. Good job Hermione. Get out. Out NOW._

_Hmm. Interesting. _"I see." _Awkward and NOT where I wanted this conversation to go. _"So what books are you looking for?"

"They're holding them for me." _He's not going to let you escape. Courage. Where is your courage? Left it at home. _

"Well then this will be a short visit to the library. I'm sure you aren't used to that."

"What?"

"I meant that you most likely spend a lot of time in here if you're like you were at Hogwarts."

"..."

"It wasn't an insult."

"Right. Hello Madam Scalious, I'm here to pick up my books."

"Oh that's right dear. Hold on a sec will you? I'll be in the back to get them."

"So..." _God this is so awkward why won't he just leave me be? _

"Here you are dear, five books. Now that's a total of... Oh my. That'd be twelve you have out. Alright dear. Can you carry them all?"

"Oh yes it's no trouble Madam Scalious I-"

"I'm carrying them for her Madam." _Can count your good deed done for the day. _

"Oh well... You've never brought a young man to carry your books before my dear."

"Yes well... We've known each other since Hogwarts." _I feel light headed._

"That's nice. Have a wonderful day and Happy Christmas my dear."

"Yes. Yes you to Madam Scalious." _At least she stopped there._

"Would you like to grab some coffee? Maybe... Talk?" _There you said it. It only took you an eternity to get it out. _

_No. Say no. Say anything but yes. _"Yes. Coffee would be good." _Stupid. Why do you do that? _

"I'm glad you agreed. I know just the coffee shop. It isn't far. We can walk. Here."

_He just offered me his arm. He. Him. THE Draco Malfoy just offered ME. Hermione Granger. Muggleborn and bane to all pureblooded activists his arm. _"Oh um thank you."

"Your welcome." _She didn't see that coming. I like that her emotions are easy to read. Like a book. Merlin she checked out a lot of books. _

"Would you- would you like me to carry some of the books? They must be heavy." _Breath Hermione. Breath._

"No. They aren't heavy at all. So what is your favorite class this term? I'm surprised you aren't taking any potions classes. You always seemed to enjoy potions at Hogwarts." _No she didn't. Nobody but you and the Slytherins enjoyed potions at Hogwarts._

"Oh um... Ancient Runes and Arithmacy I suppose." _I did not enjoy potions at Hogwarts. He knows that. Only he could have enjoyed that class._

"Interesting. And potions?"

"I'll be doing potions later on. I'm just focusing on some other subjects first." _I feel eyes on me. Us. Watching us. _"People are staring." _Why?_

"Interesting. They are? I hadn't noticed." _Of course you have. You notice everything. Like how her hair has red and honey colored highlights in it, wonder if that's natural. _"Here we are."

**Cafe De Caliente**

"Oh I've never been here." _I wanted to try this place out for awhile. Why did my first time here have to be with him? I suppose it could be worse. People are still staring. Haven't they ever seen two students talking. Not any students that have the reputation that you and Draco do no. By the time you're done eating here it'll be all over campus and the girls in the dorm will want to know everything. The Patil twins times twenty. Merlin. Avada Kedavera me now. _

_She's staring off at somthing. What? _"Is there somthing wrong Hermione?"

"No. No. It's just-people staring. Even after all this time I haven't gotten used to it. I don't get it much. Well, not until today." _Until you were in my presence._

"Yes well, it is an unfortunant reality. Shall we order?"

"Oh I've just remembered I don't have my purse with me. I'm sorry. Feel free to get somthing I'll be fine. I-"

"Order. Doesn't matter." _What kind of man does she think I am? Letting a woman pay for somthing when at a resturant. That is very un-polite and I am a gentleman. _"You're not paying for your drink, wouldn't let you even if you did have your purse. Order what you wish."

"Look Draco I-"

"Order."

"Ok. But I'm paying you back. I'd like one large simmering apple cider please."

"I would like a large caramel and chocolate mix."

**That will be 3 galleons sir. Thank you. Your drinks will be brought to your table.**

"Thank you. We'll be in the corner by the window."

_Well this is awkward. I hate when people pay for me. I can do it myself. _"Thank you for the cider."

"You're welcome." _I wonder what she's thinking. She always gets that look on her face. _"And I won't accept anything from you for it."

"I-"

"No."

"Hmmph."

"Speaking of our order I wonder where it is, it doesn't take this long to make drinks. Maybe we had a new girl. She didn't look familiar."

"You come here often?" _Draco Malfoy sitting in a coffee shop... Daily. A sight to see._

"Yes. I like it here. It's relaxing."

"Why Draco, Miss Granger. What a surprise to see you here."

"Master Malfoy? Professor Snape?" _Bloody ferret. _

_

* * *

_

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't much, just a bunch of random thoughts really. But I hope you like my transition chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting with this update. Happy reading. -Sevy14**


	3. Coffeeshop Madness

**Well it's been awhile, I apologize. Hopfully you enjoy the update. Happy reading. -Sevy14**

**PREVIOUSLY**

**"Why Draco, Miss Granger. What a surprise to see you here."**

**"Master Malfoy? Professor Snape?" **_**Bloody ferret.** _

* * *

_They are NOT seriuosly here. Oh how I hate Slytherins. I must remind myself to kill ferret-boy later. _"So Draco, did you think that if you slithered yourself into my morning, that I would be pleased with the fact that you decided to take it upon yourself to set up this little meeting?"_ I don't even care that we're in public. This should be good publicity for the Malfoys... Hmmf. _

"Well-"

"Wait before you answer that, let us make sure you understand somthing. I. Am. Not. Pleased. Understood?" _I really wish I could hit him; just like in our third year._

_This is not going the way I wanted or expected it to go. _"Granger, look I just figured-"

"You _FIGURED_?! Figured _WHAT_ Draco?! That surprising this on me would be a good idea. That I would be HAPPY to see all three of you just randomly? I'm confused how could you figure this would be a good idea?" _If ever I wanted to hurt this stupid bloody ferret..._

"I'm waiting."

"I... Um... Ok, well you see I figured if we started with maybe getting some coffee together than it would make the initial interview process easier." _Father is going to kill me, I can see that tick in his jaw. Thank goodness I don't live at home anymore. _

"Easier?" _Stupid ferret. And why is Professor Snape looking at me like that? _

_God why can't Hermione see that this is easier, she'll feel more relaxed when she has to interview father and uncle Severus. Why can't she see? _"Yes easier. Do you think you'll be comfortable going to my father or for that matter uncle Severus and as them the questions that you intend to ask. You would feel more comfortable if you had at least one meeting with them prior to that conversation." _She has to believe me, I was only trying to help._

"Interesting." _He is really convinced of this. Really convinced._

"I mean it when I say it will be easier, I was only trying to make it so it would be so-so awkward." _Well that sounded Hufflepuff-ish. Get a grip Draco._

"Why do you care?" _Yes. Why does he care?_

"It's not that I care... It's-It's that I know you. I-"

"You know me?" _He does NOT know me. _

"Yes. No. Well. I mean I know how you are with your questioning. You just go and go and go until you get the answer that you like and then you pick at it until you are satisfied. Basically, curiousity killed the cat sort of thing, expcept, well that phrase wasn't made because of you. Although it could."

_I never got killed. And okay fine. Maybe he does know me in that aspect. _"Takes one to know one."

"What? What do you mean?" _I'm not like that. Like her. _

_He's totally in denial. Total denial. _"You go after questions like I do. Don't even try to deny it, each one of us sitting here knows I'm right."

"..." _She is not right._

"Don't make that face." _This is a little fun. Making him squirm in front of his father and uncle. Hermione, my dear, I believe you're going evil. Well, if this is a perk of being evil then I'll take it. Haha. _

"..." _I cannot believe she said that. I am NOT like that. I'm NOT._

"Look Draco, deny it all you want, but I'm the one that's known as a "Know-It-All," remember? So obviously, I'm right." _Take a jab at Professor Snape. Which snapped him back to attention, he was obviously not mentally here at all. Haha. Maybe I can get somthing about Lucius as well, that would be-** Miss Granger are you done conversing with yourself? Feel free to join us in the real world. And you're ciders here. **Stay out of my head professor! **Then converse with us and NOT yourself, Lucius and I have better things to do than sit here while you talk to yourself. **Right. Better things. **MISS GRANGER!**_

"Eek! You don't have to yell." _Stupid bat. **Well that was childish. **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"Miss Granger when Severus approached me about your, paper I was surprised. Very surprised." _This morning is turning out to be more entertaining than irritating. I suppose it's good to be surprised once in awhile. And to see her go after Draco, interesting. Good though. He needs to be put in his place by others once in awhile. _

"Why were you surprised Master Malfoy?" _That is the most polite thing and tone I have ever heard him use. Ever._

"Hey why do you call father Master Malfoy? Why don't you address me as, well in a way that is respectful like that?" _I can't believe it. She's so respectful to him and everyone else, yet she doesn't show me any. None! _"Hmmf."

"Oh yes Malfoy. Real mature. Perhaps I call your father that because he is in fact the master of Malfoy Manor as well as the patriarch of your family. _Maybe_ that's the reason. I don't know though, I'll think about it. Yup. I'm right." _Yes that could be it... Stupid._

"Well technically he's _Lord _of Malfoy Manor..." _Ha! Got you Granger._

"Do you think I would actually refer to your father as Lord? That would be like you belonging in Hufflepuff." _Hahahaha. This is very amusing. _

"..." _I do NOT belong in Hufflepuff!_

"Which now that I mention it, might have been the case. Are you sure the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin and not in Hufflepuff? You're not very... Slytherin-like." _Oh he is going to regret this little get together. Haha. _

"I do _NOT_ belong in Hufflepuff! Malfoy's-"

"Yes. Yes I know. Every Malfoy has been in Slytherin blah blah blah blah... Don't make me throw up Malfoy." _God if I hear that line one more time I'll scream._

"Well if you don't want to throw up then don't-"

"Draco. Miss Granger. Enough!" _Bloody kids it's just like when they were at Hogwarts. Couldn't they just give it a rest. I'm tired of hearing their bickering._

"Sorry Professor."

"Now that you two are done acting like first years; Miss Granger you have yet to answer Lucius' question. Feel free to do so. And Draco?"

"Yes uncle?"

"Don't interupt."

"Yes sir."

"Miss Granger if you would?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Severus I don't think she wants to speak with us. Do you?"

"Why Lucius I think that your observation may be correct."

"No. No. It's just... Prying eyes and sponge-like ears tend to repeat things. You know?"

"Inquiring minds want to know? Somthing along that line Miss Granger?"

"Yes professor. Exactly like that."

"Very well. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know." _Why would I know?_

"Well you suggested we go elsewhere so... Where do we go?"

"Professor, I suggested it because there are some people at this table," _Malfoy's._ "That think about their reputation and the like. I was just thinking that it would be better in that aspect to go elsewhere. But I don't care. I have no qualms about asking questions here." _Stupid ferret. I will get him for this. It is surprising that Professor Snape is much more polite now. I wonder is it because I'm out of Hogwarts? No... No, probably because we're in public. Yes that must be it. _**Miss Granger what did I tell you about having a conversation in your head?** Get out! **Bring your conversation to the world of _verbal _communication and I shall. **_Fine. No need to have a hissy fit. _**Hissy fit? Really Miss Granger. **_Hmmf!_ "So Draco. Where do you want to move this little _meeting _that you set up to?" _Chew on that deuce! _**Language Miss Granger! **_Bloody hell stay out of my head and I am NOT at Hogwarts to I can BLOODY well curse if I want to. And if you don't like it than you can go bugger off. _**I'll remember that you said that. **_I didn't. I thought it. Ha! Point 1. _**He's talking to you. **_What? Oh. Ferret right. _

"We should go to whoever lives the closest. I believe that's you Granger."

"If you think, that I'm bringing you three into my home, then you are mistaken." _Does he honestly think that would happen? _

"Granger, I'm surprised, we're all adults here-"

"..." _My son? An adult? _

"..." _The way these two have been acting it's like their first years all over again. Adults my arse! It doesn't look like Lucius bought that reason either. Ha._

"Ok fine. Maybe we're not ALL adults here, but we are civil with one another... Or at least we can be. So why not?" _Bloody hell what's her deal? And I'm an adult. I don't know why father and uncle Severus gave me a look. I'm an adult. I am!_

"We could. But then we'd be in private and Draco, I don't think you could handle me in private." _Haha. Definately couldn't._

"And I don't think you could handle me in private."

"I wasn't issuing a challenge or insulting your manhood." _Although that is somthing I should do, it's quite easy, he probably wouldn't know. _"And besides, if I wanted to insult your manhood, I would do it and you wouldn't even know you brainless twit." _I want to leave. Without them. Snape would find me though. He's good like that. _**Yes I am. Thank you for that most deserved compliment Miss Granger. Now, join us back out here in reality. **_Bloody hell. Stay out of my head, it isn't a hotel Professor! _

"Miss Granger, why exactly are you uncomfortable with us in your home? Your response makes me curious."

"Master Malfoy, I never said it had to do with you three exactly, I just said that your son is mistaken if he thinks you're going to be coming to my home. That's all."

"Yes, I gathered as much, I'm not a 'dunderhead' as my friend here says."

"Didn't say you were." _Stupid bloody Master Ferret! Hmmf. I've gotta tell Ron that one. _

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Fine. We'll go. But I'm not responsible if anything would happen." _I hope the girls are home. That would make my day better._

"What could happen Granger?"

"..."

"Granger! What could happen?" _Bloody hell!_

"Thanks for the drink Malfoy. I live just up the street here. I'm walking, no sense in apparating a short distance."

_Walking. Great. _"_Granger! _What. Would. Happen?"

"..."

_I'm going to kill her. Worst idea I've ever had. _

"Lucius, I find their interaction amusing, quite amusing."

"Yes. Yes I do as well. This should be interesting."

"Yes. It should. Miss Granger is always full of surprises."

"If you say so. Should we be worried about her threat?"

"Wasn't a threat Lucius, a warning. No worries though. It was directed at your son. Not us. She's not stupid you know."

"Well then for his sake I hope Draco can handle him self in the 'adult' way. Hmmf."

"The _adult_ way indeed."

* * *

**Did you like it? I had some trouble writing in Professor Snape and Lucius, but I think it worked out alright. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing in some places, I know when Hermione is talking to her self and Snape enters(bold) that could be confusing, for the most part though I tried to make it easy to identify which one is talking. I'm also aware that Draco sounds childish, petulant in this chapter, was not my intention, but it made me giggle a little and so I went with it. I'm sorry if it bothers some of you. Another chapter should be coming shortly, I know that I have neglected this piece and few of my others. Thank you for sticking with me patiently, have a great day and happy reading. As always, your critique's and reviews are most welcome. Let me know what you think. -Sevy14**


	4. Drabble At Home

**Hi friends, I'm back with another update. At the moment it seems as though Hermione and 'her' Deatheater's are the main focus of my muse. I've been thinking about updating this story all day long. So, on with my update I shall go, and then maybe when I'm done, I'll update ****Wedding Vows of Hope****, ****Tom's Foolery****(my new personal favorite), or possibly ****Some Answers Aren't Found In Books****. I'm not sure, since Christmas I've been on a writing spree; my fingers are tired sometime at the end of the evening. I hope you all are well and that your own pieces of work are coming along well with no frustrations. Have a wonderful night and happy reading. –Sevy14**

**Previously:**

**Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape show up at the coffee shop, Hermione was not pleased.**

**Bantering back in forth between Hermione and Draco as well as Professor Snape and Hermione, in their heads. **

**They decide to go to Hermione's place to continue their conversation. Again, Hermione was not pleased… **

* * *

"So Granger-"

"I'm not going to tell you what could happen so drop it." _Making him squirm is fun, but his persistence is annoying. _**Now you know why I always snapped at you when you raised your hand Miss Granger. **_Professor, you and your comments are neither wanted or needed, so keep them to yourself please. _

"Fine, no reason to get snippy." _Why did I even agree to this? _**Because it was your idea to set up this meeting without her knowledge son, now stop you're bickering or you'll regret it am I understood? **_Yes sir. Merlin's balls, everyone's so touchy today, I don't know why I- __**DRACO! **__Right. Sorry. Sorry. _"You live here?" _This place is nice. _

"Yes I live here, is there something wrong with it? Not up to your standards Malfoy?" _I swear if he says one thing…_

"No I… It's nice." _Really nice._

"Yes I know. Now when we get inside, don't say anything. Nothing. Draco you got it?"

"Yes sheesh calm down." _What's crawled up her arse and made her queen of the building with the nice dragon statue. _"Where'd that statue come from?"

_Bloody hell._ "Don't say anything. This way."

"…" _Stupid Granger._

"Right. Here we are. Put your cloaks over there, I won't ask you take off your shoes, just try to wipe them off real good."

"You could always just use magic to clean up the mess Granger, you _are_ a witch."

"Yes but I'm also not lazy, like you. Follow my directions please Malfoy or I will force-ably make you remove them."

"Fine. Fine." _Someone needs a calming drought. Maybe Uncle Severus has one, I should ask. _**Don't.** _Father why- _**I don't have one so don't ask Draco. **_Bloody hell get out of my head will you. _**Excuse me? **_Nothing sir, I'm sorry. I won't ask. _**Just be respectful and for the love of Merlin stop being difficult, your father is about to pummel you with his cane. **_Yes sir, I won't. _**You'll try, that's all we can ask for. You and Miss Granger together are a bad combination waiting to explode like Longbottom's cauldron. **_We are _not_ that bad._** That's what you think. **

"The living room is through there, would you like some tea or anything professor? Master Malfoy?"

"I'm thank you Miss Granger."

"Yes. Yes I am as well."

"Granger, can I have some tea?"

"…" **I just told you to be nice. **_I- bloody hell ok._

"If you're making some that is, don't go out of your way."

"Yes. You may have some. I'll be back in a minute make yourselves comfortable."

"Father, this place is really nice."

"Yes it is, you can tell she keeps it immaculate."

"Miss Granger's always been the neatest of her… Friends."

"Yes. Yes I can believe that. Draco, what are you doing?"

"Looking at pictures, what's wrong with that? She has one of you Professor."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know maybe-"

"Because you were an influential part of my life as well as an important instructor that never failed to teach me some new piece of information or life lesson. And because it's a good picture, Luna took it."

"Really Miss Granger…"

"I brought you cups as well; I figured you'd want fire whiskey instead of tea."

"Granger you have alcohol?"

"Oh Malfoy, there is much you don't know about me, of course I do."

"You-you _drink _alcohol?" _Granger drinks?! Bloody hell._

"What else would I do with it? Professor? Master Malfoy?"

"Thank you."

"I promise, I didn't do anything to it, no need to look suspicious and Malfoy, here's your tea."

"I-Thank you."

"Your welcome. But if you took a closer look Malfoy you'd see that I also have photos of yourself and your father."

"Oh… Why?"

"Why not?"

"I-"

"Hermione. Herrmionee! Yoohoo you home? I heard the most interesting news. You, in a café with Draco Malfoy and his father and a friend showed up. Why would everyone be saying something like that about you- they would never make time for you. I mean, does Draco even know who you are? Why I-"

"As you can see _Jasmine_ the rumors that could _never _be true, are in fact true. Now what do you want?"

"I-I…"

"She's lost her tongue, normally she's very good with it, or so _I _hear, but it seems it fails her now. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Jasmine DeVante this is Draco, his father _Lord _Malfoy, and Professor Snape. Professor, Draco, _Lord _Malfoy this is Jasmine DeVante, one of my roommates."

"Miss DeVante" _How dare she presume what my family and I would do. Little chit._

"Hey." _She's hot. Wonder if Granger would let me-_** No! **

"Miss DeVante. Any relation to Fowler DeVante?" _She doesn't seem to bright, how did Miss Granger get stuck living with her?_

"I-uh… Um hello. He's my father sir."

"Oh, well the next time you speak with him, please do us the favor of saying hello and that we'd like to meet and catch up with him, it's been such a long time since we've spoken to him. Lucius and I are old school chums of his." **Chums my ass. **_Severus, what are you doing? We didn't even talk to that idiot, in fact if I remember correctly he was terrified of us. _**Yes. Yes he was, but still, good to have a little fun once in awhile. **_Ahh, yes, I quite agree. What do you think he'll do, if she delivers your message? _**Hopefully piss himself like he did fourth year. **_Hmmf. Classic._

"Yes, if you could that would be quite wonderful of you. Got caught up with life and didn't get a chance to catch up with old friends. Please say hello for us."

"I-I of course. Hermione can I speak to you for a moment in the kitchen?"

"We have guests, it is impolite to leave them alone. Perhaps after they leave." _Why did she come home? I didn't want _her _here, the others would be fun to play with, but not her. She's no fun. _**If there are rumors going about already Miss Granger, you can be sure your other roommates will be home shortly, no need to fret. **_Professor, what are you-Why? Bloody hell stay out! _**We'll be fine, run along and play nice with her roommate. **_Ugh. Some help you are._

"Or now."

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

"It's quite alright, we'll be here."

"Right. Thanks _Professor._"

(line insertion)

"Hermione what are _they _doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know them? And why are they here?"

"Oh, I went to school with Draco, I've known him since we're eleven, same age, took every single class I ever had except 3 with him. Old school friend, that's his father, obviously I know him because of Draco and my work with The Order. And Professor Snape was my Potions Professor as well as my Headmaster at Hogwarts and my Potions Master when I was working under him for The Order."

"Right. So you actually _know _the Malfoy's?"

"Yes. Personally. Narcissa is quite lovely and their home is amazing. If you ever get a chance to go, you should. Beautiful grounds too, the spring is the best time to go."

"You. Know. The. Malfoy's. I did not expect that."

"Ok. Well this is rude I'm-"

"Why are they here?"

"We're catching up on old times."

"You don't seem like the "catch up on old times," type of a person with those three of all people, what's going on?"

"What do you mean I'm not someone that would like to catch up on old times with them? I've known them all since I was eleven? Professor Snape has saved my life more times than I can count and he's the soul reason why I'm even in university. You don't know me. You've never taken the time to get to know me so don't act all chummy now that you see I have influential friends."

"Hermione I-"

"No. I'm going back to my guests." _Ha. Stupid bint._

(line insertion)

"What's she doing?"

"She's interrogating Hermione about us. What do you think they were talking about Draco?"

"I don't know. Girl stuff, you don't need to snap at me."

"Draco, don't speak to your uncle that way."

"Yes sir. Sorry Uncle Severus."

"And that's the third time today you've used that tone. Drop it."

"Yes sir."

"What now?"

"Why don't you just go ask?"

"No. You have amazing hearing, why can't you just tell me?"

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because I'm your godson that's why."

"Right. Remind me to get out of that bonding as soon as we get back to the manor. Hermione just chewed her out. She's coming back. Happy now."

"Oh immensely."

"Nosy prat."

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

"Hey, things ok in there?"

"Malfoy you are just not smooth and yes everything is fine thank you."

"Hey I was just asking."

"I know and I was responding. Now, where were we… Oh right, Master-"

"Call me Lucius, I"ve known you since you were eleven."

"Right. Lucius. Your question from earlier, still want an answer?"

"If you have one to provide."

"Lucius, Miss Granger ALWAYS has an answer to a question asked."

"HEY!"

"Professor's right Granger you do."

"Shut it Mal-Ferret!" _Stupid Slytherins skin them of their skin I will, make me some nice snake skin boots. _**That wouldn't be very nice Miss Granger. **_It's be cool. _**Carry on with your answer Miss Granger. **_Whatever. _"So, ok… Why did I want to write about you three, that question?"

"Yes." _This is becoming tedious._

"Right. Ok, well… Of all the ones on the list you three weren't being written about."

"…"

"So I decided to write abo-"

"Which one did you want to do first?"

"What?"

"You heard me Granger, which one?"

_Oh Drakey-Poo is getting all alpha, or trying to. _"Honestly?"

"Well yeah, you're a Gryffindor."

"Shut up. Professor Snape."

"What?! Why?"

"Iono."

"You don't know."

"Nope."

"Granger you have a morbid curiosity with him don't you."

"Morbid? Nice word Malfoy."

"Whatever. Why him? Why not me? Or father?"

"Does it matter?"

"…"

"No."

"Actually Miss Granger, I find that I'm quite curious as to why you wanted to write about Severus first."

"Why?" _Aw did I bruise papa ferrets ego too? Oh poor mal-ferret babies…_

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, sir, and I believe you are a snake. Not a cat."

"Miss Granger, appease them so we can cease in the endless questioning of this subject. Why did you want to write about me first?"

" Iono, just because."

"…"

"What? That's really the only reason, I could lie and make one up that's better."

"Miss Granger…"

"Right sorry. Honestly, identify with Professor Snape the most. That's all."

"You identify… With me?"

"Sure. I mean, when you were in school- well it wasn't that great for you socially, and I can identify a little. Even if you don't think, not to mention, you were always in the library like me… Always. Not to mention,-"

"Alright that's enough I don't need to hear about myself from you, I know everything about me."

"Hmmf. I doubt it sir, but ok. I'm a little hungry and I have lunch plans and then class. I'm sorry, I know this is cutting our meeting short but do you think we could meet up another time? I'm sorry…"

"Of course Miss Granger, what time works for you?"

"Well Lucius, just I guess… Here let me get my planner. What days are you and Professor Snape free, I can plan around you two, since you're much busier than I or Draco could ever be."

"Are you trying to say something Miss Granger?"

"Yes professor, that you two have to make a living… Or well you have jobs that can't be put aside or ignored, whereas Draco and I, we live less structured lives."

"Wow, I didn't realize the time, Granger's right father, I have class in half an hour. I'd better be going. I gotta pick up stuff for my next class and grab bite. Floo me. Uncle, Granger."

"Draco wait-"

"What?"

"Wait a minute, just grab something from our kitchen? We have the same class and it'll save you time."

"Why do you care? A question you asked me earlier I believe."

"I don't. Not about you."

"Right so why the-"

"We're partners in our next class. I care about our project."

"Oh right." _What was I thinking. Granger care about me. Not likely. _"Fine. Anything?"

"Yup. Especially the expensive food."

"Thanks Granger. Feel free to feed me anytime."

"Yeah right Malfoy. Don't forget the paperwork, you have it all right now."

"Yeah yeah. Goodbye father, uncle. See you in class. Don't be late."

"Like I could ever be late."

"Especially the expensive food Miss Granger?"

"What? It isn't mine. It's my roommates. What professor? Don't give me that look."

"I'm off. Severus, you care to join me in lunch perhaps?"

"Why not since we're out."

"Miss Granger, stop by my office this weekend. I believe you know where it's at."

_Do I ever. _"Of course sir. Tomorrow around 3:00 work?"

"Not a minute earlier Miss Granger."

"Wouldn't dream of it Professor."

"Until our next discussion Miss Granger."

"Master-erm, Lucius. Have a good weekend."

"Yes, you two."

"Well… Oh my god, class in 20. What do I need?"

"Hermione we have to talk about your new… _friends_."

"Right. Ok. Jasmine after my class."

"Skip it."

"I'm not. Bye." _She is so irritating. Like she can dictate who my friends are. They aren't even my friends. Just a project. Just. A. Project. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing less._

"Bye."

* * *

**Well that's that for this story. I hope you liked it. I know it was a little blah but I promise the next one should be better. Have a wonderful Friday everyone. Happy reading friends. –Sevy14**


	5. Avoiding Questions

**Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I hope you like it. Have a great night.**

* * *

"You made it."

"Yeah what'd I miss?"

"Nothing, professor isn't here yet."

"Oh thank goodness."

"You're a little strange, always have been."

"Shut it ferret."

"Whatever Granger."

"Where is the teacher? Does anybody know?"

"How would I know, I sat down just before you came in."

"Oh, why didn't you say something."

"Because it wasn't necessary. Here."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I keep them until next class?"

"No."

"Ok great. Thanks. I wonder where she is."

"Granger, calm down it isn't a big deal."

"It is I have things to do."

"Granger, the library will be open after class and into the night. It'll be ok."

"Why don't you stop breathing Malfoy."

"Only when you admit that I'm better."

"Prove it."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up Granger."

"SO you gonna ask her out?"

"What? Who?"

"My roommate."

"Oh. I don't know. She's hot."

"Yeah I know."

"You don't like her?"

"She's irritating. And is run through quite often."

"That's a pretty harsh thing to say-Especially for a Gryffindor."

"It's not harsh if it's the truth. Besides, Gryffindor's are honest. I'm just being honest."

"Yeah yeah. What's he want?"

"What, who?"

"Him."

"Who's that?"

"The professors aid. What happened, no longer a know it all?"

"Nah, I just don't care to know who people are."

"Right."

"**Excuse me. Excuse me. UP HERE PEOPLE! Right ok. Today you are to work on your group projects, it is a free day but you are expected to bring your project to class with some form of productivity to show."**

"Ugh. I thought we were actually doing something. Bummer."

"Granger it's a free class, calm down."

"What are you doing now?"

"Going to the pitch."

"What? We have to work on our project… Together."

"Granger, we have way more done than anyone else. Calm down."

"I know. I just want it done."

"Then finish it."

"You."

"…"

"Right. I want a good grade. I'll do it you lazy snake."

"Granger…"

"See ya later Malfoy." _Stupid prat. Calm down. Doesn't he know that if we get it done early we're done with the class. Ugh he's so irritating. Well I'm not going to work on it if he's not. I don't care. Well, ok, that's a lie I do care. What time is it? Go back home, maybe take a nap. I'm tired. _

**10 minutes later**

"Oh Hermione you're back. I want to talk to you."

"Jasmine, I'm not staying."

"Oh but we have to talk about your friends."

"What about them?"

"Well it will take awhile, why don't you sit."

"No. I'm leaving." _Don't know where I'm going but I'm not sticking around here. _"Sorry, maybe another time."

"Hermione, really? You don't have anything to do."

"No I do really. I'll see you later."

"Will you be back for supper?"

"Maybe I don't know. If I'm not don't worry about it." _Like you ever do. Bitch. _

"Ok. Is your friend coming over?"

"Who?"

"The hot one."

"Draco? Ha. We're not friends."

"Oh you can tell me we're roommates."

"I am telling you. We're not friends and no he's not coming over. Sorry but if you hunt him down perhaps he'll hang out with you."

"Think he'll talk to me?"

"If you wear what you wore last night then yeah."

"…"

"What shows off your assets."

"Oh. What are his favorite colors?"

"I don't know."

"But you-"

"Gotta go. Bye." _God she is out of control. Where to. Where to… Hogwarts. _

**POP!**

"Oh hello Miss Granger."

"Mr. Filch. How are you?"

"Fine thank you. Come along Miss Norris."

_What a strange man._

"Miss Granger why are you here?"

"Oh hello Professor."

"…"

"Oh right. Why am I here? Because I am going for a walk."

"You couldn't walk I don't know, somewhere near your home?"

"No Hogwarts is much better for walking."

"I'm sure."

"Yes, I am too."

"May I join you?"

"Sure, if you can stand my insufferable presence."

"Miss Granger if you think that you are above getting detention then you shall be greatly surprised if you keep that up."

"Sorry sir."

"Right. So why are you here?"

"To take a-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I was a spy, remember, you're not being honest."

"Sir, no offence, but I don't think it would take a spy to know that I wasn't being entirely truthful."

"…"

"What? I'm just being honest."

"So why are you here?"

"To steal ingredients from you."

"Try again."

"To see Minerva."

"Try again."

"Talk to Hagrid."

"Let's go to my classroom."

"Ok ok. I was looking for you."

"…"

"I'm being serious."

"I know. I'm trying to figure out why you were looking for me when you just saw me."

"Because I wanted to talk."

"You wanted to talk… To me?"

"Yes."

"…"

"What? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I can't figure out why you'd want to do a thing like that."

"Because you're the only one that I can talk to about this."

"…"

"It's not about girl stuff or anything sheesh calm down."

"I didn't think it was Miss Granger."

"Oh… Can we go to your office?"

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine. This way."

"Where are we going? This isn't towards the front doors."

"No it's not is it."

"…"

"A back way."

"This is cool. You made this?"

"…"

"How many more of these are there?"

"…"

"Fine don't tell me. I'll figure it out."

"Miss Granger, don't waste your time. We're here. What is it you want to talk about."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Why do you want to talk about Lucius?"

"Because I do."

"Talk."

"Um what's his deal?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's his deal?"

"I don't understand the question."

"What?! You don't… Right. I mean what's his-no yeah, what's his deal?"

"What does that mean Miss Granger?"

"Like today. Is he always like that?"

"Perhaps. Depends on his mood."

"Oh…"

"…"

"What was his mood today?"

"Annoyed."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Probably a multitude of reasons."

"Oh. What kind of reasons?"

"Miss Granger… I-Draco was being immature, how he went about the whole meeting, we were under the impression that you were aware."

"Why would you assume that? I don't talk to him and we have two classes together."

"Yes well, we were under that impression. Not to mention, you two bicker like you're first years, it was quite irritating."

"So. We always do that."

"Yes. You should curb that."

"…"

"Is that all Miss Granger?"

"No."

"Well then speak."

"Do you have anything I can do?"

"…"

"I really don't want to go home. I'm getting interrogated."

"Interrogation isn't that hard to deal with Miss Granger, surely you know that by now."

"Yes, but they're different then you."

"…"

"That was a compliment."

"I didn't think it wasn't."

"I'm sure. So do you?"

"You can clean cauldrons."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be serious, am I anything but that?"

"Yes. I've heard you make jokes."

"…"

"Ok not normal jokes, but jokes for you anyways."

"…"

"You were quite funny when you were drunk."

"Indeed."

"So you really are going to let me scrub cauldrons?"

"Yes."

"You don't have a detention?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Usually that's what you have people do."

"Usually Miss Granger?"

"Ok well maybe not, depends on the person I suppose."

"…"

"Right. To scrub I go."

"Oh and Miss Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Uh-yes sir?"

"Don't touch anything."

"I… Yes sir."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Yes well I'll be watching you."

"Right." _Creeper._

"Miss Granger, I'm protecting myself from theft, not being a creeper."

"God stay out of my head!"

"It's very entertaining."

"…"

"Are you going to get to those cauldrons or not?"

"No. No I am."

**Three hours later.**

"Miss Granger it's dinner time."

"What, no it's not I just… Oh wow. I've been doing this for that long?!" _Time flies when you're having fun. Ha!_

"Yes. Would you care to join me?"

"You want me to-to eat with you?" _What?_

"Yes and the rest of the staff."

"Oh. Yes, that would be great."

"Shall we?"

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

**That's that. Sorry it's short. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Happy reading.-Sevy14 **


	6. Looking For Answers

**Here is another update. I hope you like it. Have a lovely night.-Sevy14**

* * *

It's been one week since the fateful Friday morning coffee date that the bloody ferret set up. One week since I had left class, finished a project, completely ignored my roommate and "stopped" by Hogwarts for a walk, running into Professor Snape. Hmmph. One bloody week and I had nothing to show for it. I hadn't seen Draco in class, nor heard from his father or Professor Snape. I needed to get on this interview process and fast. I've done the preliminary research, hell I knew it by heart when the project was assigned but I had to actually interview them. In class my professor had gone over our progress. It wasn't good for most people. While the Ministry wanted the wizarding world to be informed on those that fought alongside Voldemort, they weren't exactly forth coming with the information on it. In fact, they didn't have any public records on them other than the basic of what you'd find about a person if you looked hard enough. Thank Merlin that I already had the information or this would make the upcoming interview process all the easier. So it was Friday evening and I'm sitting here in my room thinking about all of the questions I could ask them and I just couldn't get over my sudden infatuation that I had with Professor Snape. It wasn't romantic at all it was just curiosity. He was a very interesting person, and the more I thought the more I realized that I didn't think he would appreciate my snooping around Hogwarts. Of course, that's not like it hasn't ever stopped me before. Apparating to the gates of Hogwarts, I received another odd look from Filch, another hiss from Mrs. Norris-I swear that cat's as old as the school, she looks like it anyways, and I headed on my to investigate the elusive Professor Snape. Upon reaching the great doors I was met by Professor McGonnagal something I was not expecting. "Hello Professor."

"Hermione, how are you? We weren't expecting you can I help you with something?"

"Well I-I" How did I get this across to her without being reprimanded. "Well you see I-I have to do this interview for one of my classes on people that were deatheaters and I've already spoken with Professor Snape, I just wanted to-well I want to get information about him that wasn't read in a book or observed first hand."

"I see… Well I'm not sure if he'll be open to that."

"I know. He doesn't know I'm here. Well-well I don't know if he doesn't know if I'm here, he could. He seems to know everything." I chuckled at that a little to myself.

"Yes. Well if I were looking for information, especially of that kind, I would look in the Annual section as well as in the trophy case. You might find some information there-of course, the ghosts are knowledgeable as well."

"Oh? Thank you Professor. I-I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me though…"

"No worries Hermione, I am more than capable of handling Severus and his tongue. Just go do what you need to do to make your project the best it can be."

"Thank you professor."

"It is no problem my dear. Hurry along now."

And so I went. I was off.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Ugh." Where was I? This was most defiantly not my home or my bed."

"Good morning Miss Granger I trust you slept well."

"Ack! Professor Snape!"

"Yes that is my name Miss Granger, once again I am astounded by your incredible observational skills."

Arse. "Where-where am I?"

"In my quarters."

And then it all went black.

* * *

**I hoped that you liked it and please let me know what you think. Good night friends.-Sevy14**


	7. What Did I do Last Night?

**Hello friends, I apologize for the LOOOOOOOONG wait on this update. I have been extremely busy with school work but it's finals week AND I need a break so you're getting an update. Woot. Woot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update. Have a great day. -Sev14**

* * *

_Please let this be a dream. Please. Please. Please let this be a horrible nightmare. A cruel joke thought up by Fred and George. _"Hm…"

"Nice to know you decide to join the waking world."

"Am I really in your quarters?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

"Yes."

"Oh…" _Well that's just weird._ "Where exactly am I in your quarters?"

"My bed."

"Oh…" _I feel my face pale a bit and then color again at the embarrassment. I had yet to even look at him, my eyes staring straight up at the ceiling above me. Of course it has snakes on it, stupid Slytherin's, why is everything always about serpents with them. _"Well uh I should get going, I uh, uh have a lot to do today and-"

"Feel free to stay where you are Miss Granger."

"Um what?" _Was all I could get out, finally I turn to look at him his face is unusual, well to me anyways, it wasn't mean, cold, hell he didn't even look angry, just… Expressionless. And that scared me. Because the one thing I learned about this man was that if you can't read him watch out, something's about to happen._

"You came to Hogwarts last night, looking for some old memories, relive a few of your "golden years," perhaps?"

"Uh…" _What? _"Yeah, something like that. Really though sir, I do need to leave and get my homework done." _And get out of your bed, it's highly inappropriate._

"While I would enjoy having you out of my sight, out of my school, most definitely out of my bed, that is not possible, and before you ask my why, I'm going to tell you. And then you can answer some questions for me."

"I-"

"Of course, this isn't up for discussion."

"Hmmph." _Stupid._

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said, care to repeat it?"

"I uh… No." _This is weird. I am in his bed, my professors bed. So weird. So weird. _

"No?"

"I-well I said you're being awfully nice…?" _Was that statement even necessary, what happened to using your head, thinking before you speak?_

"No you did not. Lying to me is not a good idea, surely you know that."

"Yes well…" _That's really all I could get out. _

"As for why I am being "nice" as you put it, you simply had a hard night last night, that's all and Minerva would have my head if she found out I had been less than polite with you."

_Since when have you been concerned enough to be polite with me except in the past week or so? _"Oh ok. Thank you." _I think. _"Why-why did I have a hard night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…" _This really can't be good._

"Ah. Well Minerva has left it to me to inform you of the events that took place last night, hence why you're in _my _bed."

"Oh…" _Why would she do that? Unless… Unless… Oh my god what did I do last night? What did I find? _

"Mrs. Norris found you in the back of the trophy case slumped over. Originally we thought that something had happened to you, surely you understand because of your history here at Hogwarts, wouldn't do for you to be petrified, again, of course you're smarter than that."

"I-"

"After it was confirmed that you were in fact ok and just sleeping you were brought back here until you awoke this morning."

"I-Oh…" _I don't remember falling asleep. _"Is-is that all?"

"Yes."

"Well then I should go I-"

"Well it was a curious find on my part to see notes that had spilled out of your bag concerning me…"

_My heart stopped. He was looking at me now, his face no longer expressionless but his eyes boring into me, his mouth taught, and muscles flinching as spoke. I gulped trying to get some spit back into my mouth, yet there was nothing there, I felt like a scared first year again only this time, he was much more intimidating and just like in the animal kingdom, he was the snake and I was the mouse, cornered, caught, and ready to be eaten. _"I…" _I didn't have words so I just looked at him my mouth moving up and down but no sound was emitted._

"I was quite surprised to find that there only notes on _me _and none on Lucius, especially when I know for a fact that you are aware of many facts that concern me and Draco, but I'm sure you aren't as informed about Lucius. Would you care to inform me as to what you were doing here last night?"

_What do I tell him? The truth. That always works-well it works but he could explode, or-or something. _"I-well you see… I am-I was uh… Notes and you and-and well… yeah." _I looked down. My hands are fidgeting and I realize that I'm sitting up-I don't know when that happened. _

"I'm sorry I didn't understand the mumbo jumbo that came out of your mouth. Perhaps you could pull on some of that know it all that you used so well in my classroom and disperse this irritating impersonation of Mr. Longbottom."

"I-ok…" _Breathe. _"I was here looking for information."

"I gathered as much. Feel free to be more descriptive in your explanation."

"I was looking for information on you. I wanted to be sure that I had all my facts right."

"You wanted to make sure you had your facts right? Now, now, now Miss Granger, you know that the information you have is accurate what were you really doing?"

_I really didn't want to say this, but it wasn't like he wouldn't find out sooner or later. I just didn't want to face his reaction, to see the movement in his eyes. _"I-I wanted to get more information," _his lips opened to say something and I hurried on with my explanation,_ "information that isn't found in articles, books, or-or that I already know." _I looked down I couldn't face him, I felt as though I had gone behind his back and I deserved whatever punishment he decided to give me._

"Interesting."

"_Interesting?" That's all his said. Looking up shocked, I find him to be looking back at him, his face back to being void of any emotion. I gulp again. _"I'm sorry…?"

"Hmmph. Miss Granger, I doubt you are truly sorry. In fact, you're not sorry, you're just scared of my reaction. You forget that I've known you since you were eleven. As for your explanation, I found it irritating that it took you that long to get it out. As for the information you found, is it necessary to include within your assignment, that is the question I'm left wondering."

"Is-is it necessary? I, yes, any sort of information on a subject or well a person is relevant. It helps build back round."

"Right. Now I believe you said something about things to do?"

"I-yes."

"Good. You may go."

_Go? I-I can go? _"Um ok… How do I-"

"I'll escort you out."

"O-ok." _He's really mad. _"Sir I really am sorry I invaded your privacy."

"Hmmph. Here is the door. Good day Miss Granger."

"I-Good day sir." _Turning I start walking up the hallway, my head reeling of the events that just occurred. _

"Oh and Miss Granger?"

_His voice stopping me in my tracks, it is so quiet down here that it had startled me, _"Yes sir?"

"If you ever need to inquire about a fact or some piece of invitation my door is always open, you just need to knock."

_And then he shut the door. It shut with a click, but that wasn't what made my heart speed up. Professor Snape told me that his door was always open to me. And he gave no specification about what my questions had to be over. Turning I begin to walk quickly my mind racing with my conversation with Professor Snape and what it meant. _

* * *

**Well there it is an update for you. I hope that you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a great day and as usual, happy writing. -Sevy14**


	8. Animals of the Night

**Here's another update. Enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

_For once Jasmine is home on a Saturday night, of course she isn't alone but she's here. Sadly. I wish I could get some studying done. I have a lot to do, really notes, reading, more notes, reading, really, some people just don't understand the amount of hard work that it takes to get good grades and stay educated above the level of everyone else in my classes, I'm not a know it all for nothing, I'd like to keep that name. I am-_

**BANG! CLASH!**

"Ah hahahaha. Oh my Johnny that was funny but be careful I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself in any way. That wouldn't do for the quidditch team now would it?"

_Bloody hell. I've told her two times already to not make loud noises while I'm studying but does she listen? No. No she doesn't. One of these days I'm-_

"Hermione? Yoohoo? Hermione?"

_What does she want now?! _"What Jasmine?"

"Do you think you could leave for a little bit, Johnny and I want to have a serious conversation."

"Hmmph." _Serious conversation my arse. More like a very intense snogging session that involved the possibility of getting knocked up. _"No. I'm studying. Why don't you two go and take a walk, that'll be nice and relaxing, not to mention it's nice outside."

"Hermione pleeease!"

_Why is she whining, I swear her voice is truly irritating, how much longer do I have to live with her, Merlin I hope soon. _"Stop whining. You're a grown woman. This is my schedule, you forget that I am here every Saturday doing homework. I know you think that I care about everything that revolves around you, especially your boy drama but I am trying to do homework and honestly the only time I can hear the two of you is when something loud happens, other than that, I can't. Just use a silencing charm and it'll be fine." _Now leave me alone so I can get my work done and enjoy my Saturday evening.._

"Hmmph. I don't know why you are even here doing this, your getting amazing grades you know that? And you know what I don't appreciate your tone Hermione. You act like you're better than everyone else and that you can do no wrong, well you know what, you _do _do things wrong ok. You are not perfect. I just want to have some quality time alone with Johnny and you can't even do that, what is your deal. I don't-

_As Jasmine droned on about why I was a horrible person, why I shouldn't be studying, and what loser I am my thoughts went to my interview with Professor Snape, Malfoy, and Lucius. I have yet to do it, even really think about it since I went to gather information at Hogwarts. My thoughts wander from my lack on progress on my interview to my curious experience last night and waking up in Professor Snape's bed. That was just… Weird. Oh she's looking at me. _"What?"

"Didn't you hear what I asked?"

"No." _I wasn't listening. Duh._

"Ugh. You are so-so SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW! Just leave ok?!"

"I'll finish up what I'm doing and I'll leave in a bit. Ok?!" _Merlin! Anything to get her out of my hair._

"Now."

"The longer you stand here and annoy me, the longer I'll be here." _I hope that works. Yes! She has left. The wicked witch of the west has gone hahahaha, oh how I love the Wizard of Oz. I can't believe that worked though, she truly is the same as a little kid. Sad. _

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Jasmine I'm leaving. I'll be back later." _I don't wait for her snide come back. Opening the door I start to walk, taking my time, enjoying the cool breeze of the nice evening sky. The sun had just set completely and the stars were just starting to show up, blinking at me as I looked up. I walk out onto the large lawn and lay down thankful that just about everyone had gone and I was alone to enjoy the stars and the quiet calm of the night every now and then I can hear people talking as they walk by. So peaceful is all that I can think of as I lay here, the sky growing dark and the bats start to fly about sighing I feel calm and like all is right in my life. Even when that isn't necessarily true. I haven't heard from Ron or Harry in a couple of weeks, which is weird, but this was bound to happen, we went our separate ways, Ron to his professional quidditch and Harry onto his Auror training. I'm proud of them but sometimes it gets lonely without their continual talking, I even miss them chewing with their mouth full. I'm drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of someone walking toward me. My hands underneath my head I move my right hand to grasp my wand in my left sleeve, ready for whatever should happen. _

_Laying there she looks so peaceful, happy, content, I haven't seen her look like this since we were in the library back at Hogwarts and she was happily reading everything the library had to offer-of course she nor anybody else needs to know that I was watching her. Not like it wasn't obvious to anyone that was watching me. _"Your roommate said you were out somewhere. I would never have expected it to be here, I've searched the library, labs, Merlin, I've even searched the mess hall for you."

"Malfoy?" _What in the name of Merlin is he doing here and more importantly why is he looking for me?! _

_The look on her face is priceless. _"Granger."

_And then an uncomfortable silence fell upon us, me sitting there looking up at him and he, looking down at me until finally he said, _"Do you mind if I lay with you?"

"No." _His request was somewhat surprising, first Malfoy wanting to even be near me and second that he'd get his clothes dirty. We lay there for a good while just looking up at the stars, it was nice, comfortable, I didn't feel alone, even if my company was Draco Malfoy, the Weasel tormentor of my youth. My thoughts are interrupted by his voice._

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh Jasmine was whining about me being in my room while her and her new flavor of the week were out doing only Merlin knows what and causing a ruckus. So I left after I finished a section of homework."

"Ah I see." _Of course that wasn't what I meant. _"I gathered as much, but what are you doing here, at University? Father informed me that they wanted to give you a position in the Ministry a top notch one if what he heard was correct." _I would have jumped at that opportunity the minute it was presented to me. _

"Oh… Um yeah that's true. I really wanted to take the job to but I always said I was going to go to University." _Well that's the partial truth._

"…"

_When he didn't respond I looked over to find him looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed, mouth pursed together, and his jaw muscle was flexing. I watched him watch me and he watched me watch him. _"Granger just because you say you are going to do something whenever you're asked doesn't mean you have to when the time comes around."

"I-"

"I mean, I said that I would seriously hurt Potter and Weasel and I never actually did that, more times than not I attempted to prevent any injury, even if it was in a backward way."

"Well you-"

"I'm not saying that you being here is wrong-it's not. You're bright and frankly I'm pretty sure you should be teaching the class and not our professor, but then again, but what do I know? I'm just a snot-nosed brat, that was spoiled by his father, and intimidated into making the wrong choices his entire youth; I suppose you should be asking me what I am doing here and not working for my dad or spending his money, not the other way around."

_In all honesty I'm sure I looked just like Neville. My mouth was agape, my eyes were wide and there is a good possibility that my face had gone pale out of the shock of his admission. He had been open, honest, and well friendly with me. But he was right, everything he said he was right. _"Well my parents always wanted me to go to University and I-well when they uh… When they passed on I… I didn't know what to do other than make sure I attend University because they always wanted me to go. I guess I'm here only because it was their dream for me to go to a University."

_Interesting. _"Look Granger I… I'm sorry about your family. Really, and I wanted to tell you when it uh-happened but-"

"The time wasn't right, I know. I'm sorry about your mum."

"It's ok."

_I'd barely heard him. _"Did you know I did my Senior Project on your mom's Senior Project? Well yeah, I did."

"Oh…"

_And then he fell quiet. A few minutes later a bat flew close enough that I flinched and I grabbed at him with a squeal, immediately I released him and apologized feeling extremely silly. _Laughing a little I said, "I'm sorry, it is apparent that lately I've been acting much like Neville."

"Hmm that is alright. Animals of the night can be quite startling. Of course you knew that already." _The way he said that made me look up at him, his voice was far away and his eyes were glossy, he was remembering a time and a place-I'm sure of the war._

"So why aren't you out and about? I mean it's a Saturday night."_ He turned to look at me for a minute, his eyes getting that look he'd get in school when I'd point a fact out that I suppose was obvious to anyone that wasn't a troll._

"And?"

_There was that haughty tone that I remember so well_. "Well, I guess I assumed that you would have an active social life, I mean, well, you're you."

"Yes, I am me. Very astute Granger."

"You don't have to be an arse Ferret, I was merely asking a question. Sorry for trying to have a conversation." _I said huffing and sitting up my back turned from him. Gosh he was so rude sometimes and I was just getting to see that he could have a pleasant conversation. He didn't say anything but I could feel his eyes on my back but I didn't acknowledge that I knew he was staring at me. I could always tell when he was looking, he'd stared before, in class, in the hall way, in the Great Hall, even in the library, that was where he did most of his staring, I remember that well. I turn my head upwards, staring up at the stars, hoping to calm my nerves-his_ _rudeness always got under my skin. My thoughts drifted to Professor Snape and what he'd said to me when I was leaving his quarters, "If you ever need to inquire about a fact or some piece of information, my door is always open, you just need to knock." It blew my mind that he had said that, when I thought about that I realized that in some small way Professor Snape trusted me or if not trust respected me enough, no matter how miniscule to allow me into his confidence like that. Drifting back earlier my thoughts go to waking up in his room, in his bed, that is an experience I don't want to relive if possible, the thought makes me shiver._

"Would you like my cloak?"

"What?" _Now is he back to being nice? _

"I was inquiring if you would like my cloak because you shivered."

"Oh, I uh, I'll be fine."

"If you say so." _That wasn't a good way to apologize._

"Thank you for offering though."

"Your welcome. I offended you."

_Offend is perhaps too strong of a word, irritated I suppose and that was not quite an apology, but it's Malfoy, he doesn't necessary apologize to anyone. _"No."

"You know, my father isn't as bad as you think he is."

"I-"

"No it's ok, I mean I would hate him to after what he's done…"

"I don't hate your father Malfoy, I just… I don't hate him." _And that was the truth, mostly. _"As a person I don't hate him. But for the message that he sent, that he promoted I hated that. I realize that your father was just a vessel just as you were, as all the Deatheater's were. I hate the idea that people like me are horrid, vile, are worthless just because we're different, inferior, to me that is ignorant, and frankly it's an outdated idea originating from a time where _all _magical people were being hunted in the muggle world due to the Church and its pressures and, I'm rambling aren't I?"

"I think you know that you are, but it was entertaining as well as informational."

"Yeah…" _Could've just told me to stop talking. Arse. _"Well I think it's late enough that I can go back safely."

"Let me walk you back."

"Malfoy you don't have to walk me back," _I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, _"thank you for the offer though."

"No, no, I insist on escorting you back, it's the gentlemanly thing to do, besides, it's late and dark."

_What does it being dark have anything to do with anything, of course it's dark, that's what happens at night. _"Really I-"

"I'm not accepting anything other than an 'ok,' I'm walking you back."

"I-fine." _I can take care of myself really. Why is it that no man thinks a woman can take care of themselves. _

"Granger?"

"Yeah?" _I was very aware of how close he was walking to me. Our arms are touching and his walk has evened out to match mine, I realized he slowed his pace to match mine instead of making me speed up to stay alongside him. That was courteous of him as was walking me back but I like to be independent, I don't need a man to walk me. _

"Do you think I'm the same as I was in school? I try not to be." _I try extremely hard. _

_Where did that come from?! _"The same as in school? I-No. No you are not the same Malfoy."

"I-good."

_We walked in silence until we reached my door where he insisted on walking me up to the door to my apartment, reasoning that just because I was inside the building doesn't mean something couldn't happen. I suppose he's right and it was nice of him, but still, his turn in behavior towards me made me wonder what his motives were-regardless of how he's changed since we were younger. _"Thank you for walking me to my door."

"You're welcome. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow."

"Perhaps. Good evening."

"Good evening." _Hermione. And it was with that she shut the door with a soft click, her perfume still lingering in the air. As I walked back down the hall way, down the lift and into the lobby, her scent guided me. A muffled sound brought me out of my thoughts, _"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said that Hermione Granger is some nice piece of ass don't you think?"

"I-"

"Of course you'd know, you've hit that most likely, after all, you did just come walking in with her and nobody can resist the charm of a Malfoy."

_What was this guy going on about? _"I-Have we met?" _And how dare he insinuate that Granger would give it up like that, I don't know her and even I know that she isn't that type of girl. _

"Juliard De Blanc and no we have not."

"Draco-"

"I know who you are. Everyone does. How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get her to go out with you? I've been trying all term to get her to go out with me and she won't. I thought she was a frigid bitch but I guess she isn't as frigid as I thought. Of course she's still bitchy, always got her head in a book of sorts, she never stops to talk to anyone always with her books and school work. So, how did you manage to snag her?"

_The only thing that was going through my head was that he obviously didn't deserve the time or day to even associate with Granger. I'm not the best person to be deciding such things but at least I value her intelligence and not the attractive young woman she's grown into since the last time I saw her. _"I did not "snag" her, I merely walked her back to her room. She was outside and I didn't think it was safe." _Because of creeps like you that could be wandering about. _

"So you two aren't anything?"

"Anything? No. Where did you get that idea?"

"Excellent. Everyone thinks you're something, you did have coffee, go back to her apartment, your father was there, and you chased off a kid that wanted to sit next to her-I believe he was Bulgarian. Everyone just assumed you two had something going, not to mention how she has pictures of you in her room and living area of her apartment."

"Oh well I-how do you know what's in her apartment let alone her room if you haven't had the chance to go out with her?"

"I-her roommate."

"Jasmine."

"No, the other one."

"The other-" _They sure have a lot of men. _"Ah I see. That still doesn't explain how you've seen her room."

"Hey! You're awfully curious about how I've seen her room, are you sure you aren't anything?"

"Positive, I just don't understand the logic of being with her roommate and you seeing her room, doesn't make sense."

"She showed me, her roommate did. She likes being able to say she has a famous roommate. The whole thing is full of books, scrolls, and other boring stuff."

_Nice to know he went through her stuff. _"Ah well we aren't anything, pass that on, I don't want rumors going on about me-regardless of how famous she is. I must go."

"Yeah."

_Walking away from Juliard De Blanc, someone that I'll have to get a check up done on-he's a little to focused on Granger. We may not be anything but she is the only person I trust here, not to mention closest thing to a friend I've got at this University. Tomorrow I'll owl father. _

* * *

**Well my friends that's another update for you. I hope that you liked it and you can look forward to more updates sooner and closer together now that school is out for the year. Woohoo!! Anyways, please review and I'll see you next time. Happy reading and writing my friends. –Sevy14 **


	9. A Malfoy Sunday pt 1

**Hello friends. Here's a little update for you. Enjoy. -Sevy14**

* * *

_Bloody hell it's early, why am I up at 8:30am on a Sunday I'll never know. Since I'm up I should at least write father-perhaps he'll be able to meet me with me so I may discuss what happened last night with him and get his advice. _

_Good morning father, I hope that you are feeling well on this Sunday morning, my wish extends for mother. My hope in writing you is not for a social call but rather I was hoping to meet with you as soon as possible this day, I have something I wish to converse with you. I am free all day today, just let me know. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

_Now that's done, only thing needed to be done is to send it, _"Prince, take this to my father. Good boy." _Now I wait._

* * *

"Lucius, who is that from? And could you please pass the jam."

"What Narcissa?"

"That letter next to the raspberry jam, who is it from?"

"I did not see it there. It appears to be from our son."

"Yes I gathered that since it is his handwriting."

"It appears he wants to meet me with me."

"Why? Pass the jam please."

"I don't know Narcissa he doesn't say."

"Well _excuse _me for wanting to know what's going on with my son since he doesn't come visit and doesn't write me. It's only natural for a mother to want to know how her child is doing, I don't know why you have to be such a prat about it. And pass the jam."

"Narcissa, prat? Really? How old are you?"

"Lucius?"

"What?"

"I've asked you three times to pass the jam can you pass the jam please? This is getting terribly irritating asking you again and again."

"My dear you have not asked correctly, so no, I cannot pass you the jam."

"Pass the jam or you're sleeping in the dungeons."

"Empty threats my love. Empty threats."

"Have it your way."

"Cissa, dear I was only being difficult to see you flustered, you look very alluring when in this mood."

"…"

"Cissa, come now, no need for this, it is a silly thing to get worked up over."

"Now I'm silly?"

"No my dear I was merely saying that-"

"You would do best to stop speaking because you are earning more nights in the dungeons."

"That is hardly something to joke over my dear, cease it at once."

"…"

"Here is the damn jam and I'm sorry."

"Oh but Lucius, no need to be upset with me, I was only saying that so you'd get frustrated, you look so handsome when in this mood."

"Your jest is _not _funny my dear."

"Nor was yours. Now go write me son telling him you'll meet him immediately."

"Cissa I'm reading the paper, it can wait."

"Go. Go. I want to know why he is writing you at half past eight on a Sunday."

"After this article my dear, did you know that-"

"Lucius _move _I want to know what's going on with my baby."

"Fine." _Bloody woman! _

* * *

**WHOOSH!**

"DRACO!"

"Father-I-you, why are you here?"

"Your letter?"

"I said for you to let me know, not-not just come through unannounced…"

"Draco, you do well to remember that I own this flat and I can come and go as I please. When you own your own place you may tell me when or when not I may come over, but until them, you have no control over it."

"As if I could tell you when not to do something…" _Stupid._

"What was that son?"

"I-nothing. Tea?"

"No, I just ate thank you. What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I-"

"And your mother is in a fit-you really should visit or at least write her more often."

"Father, she would want me to write her two times a day telling her everything thing I did and failing that didn't appease her come to dinner every night-I'm sure she'd prefer every meal."

"If that were the case son then perhaps you should move home."

"Father!" _Ugh. _"I'm living on my own so that I can learn to be independent from you guys, the house elves-"

"You have a house elf…"

"Well I-regardless this is beneficial to my individual growth father."

"Write your mother more."

"Yes sir."

"I just noticed that you did something to the living room."

"I-I painted it, I thought perhaps it needed some color, it isn't bad?"

"Bad isn't the word, different, the blue looks rather nice I suppose, goes well with your furniture which I noticed is a little dirty…" _Why can't children learn to keep nice things clean, I'll never understand._

"Sorry sir, I'll have it all cleaned."

"No matter, now what is it that you needed?"

"I-well you see last night I went and talked with Granger."

"Oh…?" _Interesting. _"And?"

"It was fine, just small talk really. Anyways, I was wondering if you could possibly look up two people for me?"

"Look up? I'm not sure I follow, is this for you or for Miss Granger?"

"I-what? Me. Why would you look something up for her?"

"You said you spoke with her last night and then asked me to look up two people, what did you expect me to think-to say?"

"Oh… Sorry. No, unrelated events in that aspect, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Look up two people for me?" _Why is he being difficult? _"Please?"

"And what do I get out of this?" _This is interesting, I shall definitely have to say something to Severus about this._

"I-you'd be helping out your son?"

"…"

"Well it's because these two guys seem awfully interested in Hermione and I-well yeah." _Where was I going with that? _

"Hermione?" _Since when has she been Hermione to him?_

"Yeah…" _That was weird, why did I call her that? _"Will you?"

"What are their names?"

"Is that a yes father?"

"Names Draco."

"Juliard De Blanc and Tol."

_De Blanc, I know I've heard that name before, another topic to mention to Severus. _"Tol what?"

"I don't know father, Tol is the only part I have."

"…"

"He's Bulgarian, does that help?"

"Perhaps."_ This is all quite interesting, what is my son's sudden interest in Miss Granger and why is it that it's only when she's doing a project on us has it come to light or perhaps it has always been there and now he's no longer suppressing it. _

"So you'll do it? You'll look them up?" _Please. Please. I wish he'd stop staring at me like that._

"Perhaps. Is that all Draco?"

"Yes sir. Though I suppose I should go visit mother huh?"

"Don't say "huh" you're a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't use such common language."

"Yes sir, sorry."

"Tell your mother I am going to visit Severus. Good day son."

"Father." _That was certainly a weird visit. Though I wish he hadn't come by unannounced, I was attempting to clean. It's a good thing he didn't venture past the living room, he'd surely given me an earful if he saw the state of the other rooms. Well I should go visit mum, get it out of the way since it'll take all afternoon. _"Malfoy Manor."

**WHOOSH!**

* * *

**And that's that. I know, I know, don't kill me friends. I've had a late night of brainstorming editing for Wedding Vows of Hope and this was all that was going to come out for this story BUT no worries, there shall be more soon, I assure you my dear readers that once my muses sudden interest in Wedding Vows of Hope is out of the way that this story will pick back up, if not speed up a bit. Anyways, I hope that you like the shortness and the conversation between the two. I'm aware of the lack of description about their surroundings, sorry, I'll do better next chapter. Scouts honor. Hehe. Well enjoy and I hope to hear from you. Happy reading. –Sevy14**


	10. A Malfoy Sunday pt 2

**A/N: I own nothing. **

**Okay well here is a little update for you. I warn you that it is different from what you would expect so I hope that you like it. Anyways, enjoy my friends and as usual have a lovely night.**

* * *

"Mother?" _I say after I had stepped through the fireplace and noticing an empty room. _"Mother?"

"Draco dear how lovely for you to visit, I feel as though it has been an eternity. Come sit in the sitting room, I would love to hear of your adventures."

_Groaning as she ushered me to a newly redecorated sitting room, I smiled inwardly though, it was good to be home._ "Mum, Father told me to inform you that he went to see Uncle Severus."

"He did? Very well that means more one on one time for us. So how are things?"

"Everything is well mum, honest." _At my response I could tell she was not pleased, the look in her eye said as much, as did the crossed arms._ "Mum I don't know what you want me to say, I haven't really been "adventuring," as you called it. Just been doing a lot of studying and reading."

"I understand, there comes a time when a boy doesn't want to talk to his mother about personal things. It's alright dear, I understand really."

_Her response wasn't too hard to hear, it was more the glossy sheen that her eyes got as she spoke and her hands dropping into her lap wringing. I knew that was her way of dispersing nervousness and anxiousness._ "Mum it isn't that, really, you know that if I had something good to tell you I would."

"If you say so."

_The forlornness in her voice was heartwrenching, now I knew how father felt when she somehow got him to buy her something she didn't need._ "Well… There is something but I-I don't know exactly how I feel or-or if it's me just being weird."

"Really?!"

_The way mothers face lit up was rewarding enough, I hated seeing her sad_. "Yes, I-" _Stopping I looked down, unsure as to how I should continue._ "Well you see I-I think I might have feelings for someone."

"Oh honey that's wonderful. I am happy for you."

_That was all she said and I didn't like it. Mother was a Slytherin to the core, although she was very good acting otherwise._ "Yes and before you ask, I will tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell father."

"Won't tell me what?"

"Father?!" _I did not expect him to be home, not so soon._

"Yes? What don't you want your mother to tell me?"

"I-Well you see…" Oh _man, I was not ready for this, to tell him, what if he didn't approve._

"Lucius, our son has feelings for a girl-wait, it is a girl right?"

"Mum-"

"Of course I support you dear, but you know the line needs and heir and-"

"Mum! It's a girl." _Sheesh who did she think I was? _

"Oh…" _A sigh escapes her lips,_ "Well, go on, who is it? Your father would've found out sooner or later."

"Yes, do go on Draco, I am most interested, especially since you didn't want me to know." _This is very interesting, perhaps Severus was right that my son harbored feelings for the Granger girl. Although I doubt it has been for as long as he thinks._ "Out with it son, she couldn't be that bad if she's caught your eye."

"I-" _Breathing deeply I sigh knowing that this was probably not going to go so well._ "Well you see it's-I-she…" _I look from my mother a face of sheer excitement and my father, ever stoic. _"Granger."_ I choke out finally looking quickly down at my hands. Noticing that I felt like I did as a child when I had interupted a meeting between father and his friends to ask for something. _"Hermione Granger."_ I couldn't look up, the dread was passing through my body like a poision. The feeling didn't lesson any when I heard my mother gasp and I looked up, her mouth covered by one of her dainty hands her eyes wide, looking at me and then to my father and back again. I try to swallow the lump in my throat, but it won't budge, and I can tell from the heat upon my face that I am flush. Slowly, I start to raise my eyes to fathers but I can't, I don't get above his tie before I avert them back to mother. He has yet to utter a sound, deep down inside I hoped he wouldn't, but that hope was met by fathers voice, filling the dead quiet._

"I suppose, as far as witches go," _I pause noticing the flush face of my son go from red to sickly white,_ "that you can't to much better."

_Not what I was expecting from my father I look up quickly to notice him looking at me and mother, looking at him, her eyes wide, briefly I wondered if she'd blinked._ "Your-you're not upset?" _She is a muggleborn I think to myself, knowing that her blood was the thought that was coursing through the room._

"Upset? Why would I be upset Draco?"

"I-Well she is-is you know… Different." _Was all I could get out._

"That is true, but I've had time to think-to learn and perhaps, perhaps different is something our line needs. Besides, as far as liking a witch, someone with as much promise and obvious intelligence can't be a bad choice-no matter the differences in heritages."_ The words sounding foreign to me even as I said them I could see Draco's shoulders relax, and from my peripheral vision, Cissa blinked and relaxed, though only slightly._ "Don't you think dear?"

"Of course Lucius, I just-I just didn't know you thought that way. Draco, if you like her, then go after her."

"I-she is not the snitch mother."

"No?"

"No…" _I say more with uncertainty than before._

"Perhaps it might be good for you to think of her like a snitch, a metaphor obviously. Is a snitch not a smart ball, a goal for you, as a seeker to obtain?"

"I-I suppose. But mother, she despises quidditch, everyone knows that. I don't think she'd take kindly to being compared with a snitch."

"That may be Draco, but then again, she also might feel honored. Is not the snitch the most important part of the game?"

"No, catching it is. Alone, the snitch is just as object."

_Smiling I nod at my son. Glancing at the grandfather clock I sigh,_ "Lucius, we must go, I have a fitting at Madam Milkins that I'd like you to attend."

_I see my father purse his lips and roll his eyes, he hates those outings just as much as I did as a child._ "Well," _my voice stumbling_, "I will talk to you two later, thank you for-for not being upset with me mother, father." _I nod and then stand and bend down to kiss mother on the cheek. _"Father." _I say nodding sharply at him, although I can feel a smile tugging at my lips. But he only nods. As I reach the archway to the room I stop, the excitement of my parents approval running rampent throughout my thoughts, I turn and look at mum, receiving an odd look from her._

"Draco did you need something?"

Shaking my head I walk back over to her and lean down to give her a hug. Squeezing her I smile into her hair and then release her, noticing once again the glossiness her eyes are blanketed with.

"Thank you honey, it is so nice to receive a hug from you, I get them so rarely you know." _Her voice breaking as she speaks._

"I know mum." _I say, somewhat embarrassed now, but I look at her and I can tell she's happy. _"Oh and mum, no matter what happens and what girl has my fancy, you know I'll always be your little boy right?" _I think that sounds funny and way to emotional as it comes out of my lips but I smile a goofy little smile, I'm sure I look like I did as a small child. Turning to father I nod again at him, not trying to hide my smile now only to receive a wink from him and I can see a slight smile at the edge of his lips. _"Goodbye." _I say and then hurridly walk out of the room, feeling as though it were too much emotion for one day, especially for our family, we weren't the Weasley's or anything I think snorting and apparating away with a pop. _

* * *

**Well there's the end of the chapter. I am aware that this chapter was way different and not what you'd expect from the Malfoy's, especially Lucius or Draco, but I thought it might be nice to see this side of them, a side that maybe evolved after the war, or perhaps was just hybernating during the war, I don't know. Anyways, that's that for now, hopefully more later, I can't be sure when though, sorry for the long wait. Happy reading and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think. Have a good night. –Sevy14**


	11. Lunch With Harry: Hermione's POV

**I know I have been absent for a long time. School is extremely busy this year which means that I am not able to update as much. But here is a tiny update to hold you over for awhile until I can give you a proper update in the future. –Sevy14**

* * *

_I met up with Harry for lunch. After making small talk for awhile I told him about Malfoy, about my assignment for class. He wasn't too thrilled about it. For one, he felt as though my professor should just let those times go-it's just a painful reminder for everyone involved. I nodded, agreeing with him, but I also countered saying that perhaps this way I can maybe clear the page and give face to Professor Snape, to Malfoy, even to his father. At this revelation Harry looked sharply at me and I had enough sense to at least appear to be blushing. Amused he smiled finally and said that my heart was too big. Giving him a small smile back I just laughed softly and took a drink of my tea. He inquired as to what I was going to write about the Professor, honestly, I informed him that I wasn't sure-I mean, it wasn't like I knew him that well I said and he agreed. Pushing further he asked more about what I was going to write about Mr. Malfoy, I informed again, just as I had a few minutes ago about Professor Snape, I didn't know him too well, besides, you cannot judge a book by its cover. He would just snort and mutter something unintelligible to himself I let his smug comment slide. Before he could ask, I told him that Malfoy was being weird. I told him about class and then again about him being completely honest with me last night after he had been searching for me all over campus. Grunting, Harry just looked at me before taking a bite of his sandwich. Tactfully though, I don't tell him about Professor Snape telling me it's okay for me to come to him whenever I feel like-I don't think he'd like that too much. Just as he was about to respond his wand begins to vibrates and glows blue. He stands, apologizing but something came up at work, chuckling that an auror can never catch a break before putting come galleons down on the table. We hug and he leaves, me sitting there thinking about our brief conversation. To the outside listener it would have sound like a casual conversation between friends, but they didn't see the body movements, hand signals, a code we'd set up as children at Hogwarts during the war. He wasn't happy with this but at least I knew for now he wouldn't do anything stupid. I sit back and sigh hopefully he didn't say anything to Ron, that wouldn't go over well. Putting down money for the tip since Harry always insisted on paying for meals every time we meet up for lunch. I walk out the shop wondering at what was going on in my life and where this assignment was going to take me. Little did I know that this assignment was the beginning of a new chapter, not just for me, but for everyone involved._

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this short short chapter. It is my hope that I can update soon with more installments so that this story isn't left in limbo as it has been for the past few months. Have a great week. –Sevy14**


	12. Not an Update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


	13. Words Between Old Friends

**Here's a bit of an update for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I am now done with school-for good and have much more time to write. Enjoy. –Sevy14**

* * *

"Severus, thanks for meeting me."

"It is no problem Lucius, after all, it is a Sunday."

"No kiddies in detention on this day?"

Smirking, "No… But the day is young, is it not?"

"Ah yes. Yes it is, and speaking of the young. If my wife asks, I was here this morning." At the questioning gaze from my old friend I elaborate, "I was doing some research… At Draco's request."

A nod. "Ah, I see. Well it is no matter. What brings you to Hogwarts this afternoon?"

"My son does. It seems that he has the idea he has feelings for your Ms. Granger."

Shock. "_My _Ms. Granger? Whatever do you mean by that statement?"

"I noticed how you looked at her…" He gives me a weathering glare. "Oh come Severus, there is nothing wrong with looking or touching for that matter. She has grown up nicely, much better than previously thought. You can't deny that."

"Merlins beard Lucius, she was my student and, more importantly, old enough to be my child. I hardly think-"

"You think nothing of your legacy. One that would be most promising if you were to join with Ms. Granger." I turn my gaze from the burning ball in the fireplace to Severus' face. "It is time you settle down."

"While the sentiment is hardly appreciated, thank you, but no thank you. I am quite fine with how I am living my life. And the legacy that I wish could be erased from the pages of history. The only legacy I plan to leave behind is the wealth of knowledge I've amassed and will leave to your son when I pass. That is all the legacy I desire."

"That is piss talk to speak poorly Severus, and don't you look at me like that. I dream of a day when you can come over and we can retire to my study, unheeded by my wife because you have a wife to leave with her. Just think of the talks they'd have. Drapes, house elves, the latest in fashion, books even-it'd be a magical day when it comes."

Looking at my old friend with disbelief I laugh, "Have you gone mad?" He glares. "No. No… I get it. Narcissa is up to her old ways and wishes to set me up with one of her friends again-not again. No. That was more horrid than facing Tom on his worst day."

"Severus, don't be melodramatic, it was not that bad."

"Lucius, she set me up on a blind date with Rita Skeeter. Rita 'bloody' Skeeter! I didn't even know the two talked, let alone enough for that disastrous plan to come to fruition."

"Well I admit she was off her mark there, but Granger, now she is a fine specimen-and not in looks alone either." He glares. "Her brains… Eh! Eh!" I say nudging at his leg with my cane. "Just think of the legacy you could leave with child. A child with the combined brains of you and her; frighteningly intelligent."

Snorting, "Or horridly stupid."

"Well, yes, I suppose there is that risk, but a risk that would be pleasure-full to take."

"You are mighty worked up over this. Against the idea of your son bedding her you're pawning this idea off on me." At this he glares. "She would do wonders for your family, oh yes she would. Just think, your sons brawns and her brains-and to think, perhaps more than one grandchild. Surely that would come sooner than I marrying. You know how the young are. Wouldn't that keep Cissy busy and give you time to relax." He glares. "Of course, you'd be spending a lot on presents for them, but it may mean less shopping for you."

"I hardly find that amusing. My son. A father? Oh no. He is nowhere near ready to be a father than… Than he is ready to be an adult."

Nodding in agreement, "Sadly, he is considered an adult."

"Hmmph. And on my dime at that."

"Pity. A job for the young master could be in order?"

"No. No my son can not handle a job yet- I shall let him have his fun and then throw him to the wolves of the real world soon enough. He'll learn."

I nod once again and we sit in silence for a few minutes. The crackling of the fire lighting up our ears with sound and my parlor with orange light, "So… How are things with Cissy?"

"Oh they're well… She is just tiresome. I think she's going through a midlife crisis. Perhaps even trying to relive the years we spent in oppression. I'm not quite sure. She wrote to Andromeda and is all a ball of worry because she hasn't got a response. Even though I warned her that she may not get one, she's convinced she will. I'm afraid she's set herself up for heartache."

"That is not good to hear. I apologize. Should you need… Anything, let me know."

"Oh I will, no worry on that. I should probably take my leave. Time away on a Sunday is unacceptable, she'll soon track me down. You should contemplate Ms. Granger. While young-"

"Too young."

"She can offer you much." Looking around. "And you could use some life in this place, a youthful life, if not children then a younger women, you're too old for such a young man."

"Lucius, you are only three years my senior, we are both too old for our age and my place looks fine."

"Of course it looks fine. But it could look better…" Just as I step through the floo I say, "With Ms. Granger in it."

I throw my paper the Lucius' disappearing form. Then rise and leave to my lab, grumbling about his insanity and Ms. Granger's new presence in my life just after I thought I'd gotten rid of her.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter of banter. –Sevy14**


	14. A Visit from Ginny

Well, it's been awhile and I have my computer back now, thank goodness so I can do some Fanfiction writing. I hope you like what I have for you. Please enjoy. –Sevy14

* * *

"So how's your project coming?"

I look up from my hot cocoa, to look into Ginny's prying eyes. They're searching… For something. "Fine." I say with a shrug. She seems very unconvinced. Her arms cross over her chest. I smile, "Okay, okay… It's not going to hot. I haven't really done anything on it."

Eyebrows raised "I thought you had gotten some good dirt on the Professor. You haven't done your bit on him?"

"No," I say with a shake of my head. What I have doesn't seem like it's enough. It seems, plain, boring, not-"

"Spy worthy?"

With a smirk in reply, "Yes, I guess so." We sit in silence for a moment. "I mean, there has to be more to the professor. It's just irritating that what I have doesn't seem like enough when I know, I JUST know that his life is, was, so much more than that. You know?"

Smirking, "Is there something more?"

Quirking my head at her, "What do you mean, more?" She just smiles. "I'm sure there is, but it's like a jaw breaker, it takes forever to get the top layer off entirely." I shake my head and sigh, "Gin, I think I put my foot in this one, I'm not sure if I'm going to get it done. Honest."

Rolling her head back she just laughs, "Haha, really? You? Not get something done? Oh Herms you're spitting falsities now. You know you'll get it done, it just is different than a regular assignment and now you're having issues-you'll get it. Promise."

I smile weakly at her, "Thanks." We sit in silence now. I stir my drink and sip on it, she stares at me, "What?"

"How is Ferrets dad? He being horrid?"

"Actually, no. He asked me to call him Lucius…" Her eyebrows shoot up and blend with her hair line. "I know. Weird right? So I did, but it didn't seem right and I kept referring to him as Mr. Malfoy."

Silence again.

"I don't know Gin., it's just weird and Ferret, he's the weirdest one. I think he has a crush."

She leans forward quickly, elbows propped on the table, "Oh yes, he's been jonesin' after you for years. Everyone knows that."

"Ginny!" I say in shocked amazement. "That is not true. It's just an infatuation."

Laughing, "No, everyone knows he has been. You interested in him?"

"What? Oh my gosh no. No, I could never like Draco like that. It'd be… Well just not okay." I say with a small laugh.

Smirking, her eyebrows crinkling together, she looked oddly like Fred and George. "You wouldn't like him, you're right, he's not your type."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing really, just that your type of man is more dark, brooding, you know, the Professor Snape type of man."

"I-You-What-Me?" Was all I could manage to get out of my flabbergasted mouth.

"Your face is as red as my hair."

"The Professor Snape type? No, no, no, that just isn't true. I'm sorry Ginny, he's brilliant, but terribly damaged from his activities during the war. Not to mention, he puts up with me, but isn't terribly fond of me."

"Oh yeah?" Leaning back again, resting her harms across her chest.

With a nod, "Yeah."

"What about the whole, "If you ever want to know something, just ask." Comment he made? Huh? Huh? That doesn't sound like someone that puts up with another. Not at all."

"Ginny seriously it's, that's-"

"You two are perfect for each other."

"Shut up! You're just saying that because we both are academics."

"Well yes, and stickler for rules."

I make a face at her and she laughs. "You know I'm right, go after the old bat. I bet he's wicked in bed."

"GINNY! OH MY GOSH!" I shake my head and cover my face. I can feel the steam coming off my face and out of my ears. "Merlin's balls your perverted."

Coming down off of her latest laugh, "Whatever 'Mione I know you have a crush on him."

"I do not have a crush on him. Lay off it will you?" Shaking my head I stand and pick up my now empty mug.

Following me into the kitchen with her mug, "Fine, I'll leave you alone about it for now. Besides, I gotta run, it's almost dinner time and Harry and I have a date. It's gonna be hot and spicy."

"Gin, ew, I don't want to hear it."

Laughing, "No, we're going to an Indian place. So it'll literally be spicy… This evening will be spicy hot too." Smirking.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. Haha. Have fun and yes, please stop with the whole Professor Snape thing."

"Mmhmm. Bye bye love."

"Bye."

And then she was gone, out the door, flitting into the wind and off onto her date with Harry. I just hope that's the last time I'll be hearing about Professor Snape and my romantic involvement with him. I go and sit down with a book and begin to read, my head spinning away from Ginny's outburst about the Professor and my own defenses.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the update, I may do another chapter tonight or tomorrow, I have an idea. Let me know what you think and thank you for sticking with me. Happy reading, Sevy14.


	15. Beginning to Plot

**I'm just getting back from vacation and really wanting to write. So here I am, in the airport and this little chapter came to me. Enjoy and happy holidays! -Sevy14**

**

* * *

**

"Harry." I said with a warm smile. "How was your day?"

With somewhat of a withered sigh, "Long, but not terribly eventful... I guess that means good." He counters and leans in for a peck on the cheek.

"So tell me love, what do you think of this whole project 'Mione is doing?" He looks up at me, sharply. "Honestly."

This time with a complete sigh, "I don't like it."

Well obviously you don't I think to myself. "Why not? Isn't it just another project she's doing for school?"

Sitting down on the couch chair, "No, it's different, more involved." I just look at him, urging him to continue, after a moment he does. "I mean, you know how she gets, wanting to find everything out. In this case it might not be good-it could turn bad... And... And..." He just trails off, but I know.

"And you're not there to "save" her...?" I end for him.

A nod. "Yeah..."

"But Harry, she doesn't need saving."

"She might. I mean, Snape's involved, and the Malfoy's. I don't care what Lucius has said, he's still Lucius Malfoy."

I smirk, "Well duh, but the Professor isn't that bad, not really. Just... Complicated. Like Hermione." I throw in there.

"Yeah, you're right."

It grows silent for a moment, but then he realizes what I said.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing..." I stand, "I'm going to change for dinner."

"No Gin, what did you mean?"

Smirking as I walk back towards my room, "What dear?" I respond innocently. It's about time Hermione truly found someone, and that someone is Professor Snape. I'll start dropping subtle hints to Harry, he'll get on board faster than anyone else-aside from Luna and Neville. I'll tell them my idea, we'll do it together, and then get Harry in on it.

A knock on the door returns me to reality, "Are you wearing red or green?"

"Harry I'm wearing my black dress, with gold earrings and bangles... I told you this in the morning, weren't you listening?" I sigh, men!

"Um yes... I just forgot."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh and Gin?"

"What Harry?"

"Don't think I've forgotten."

Smiling, "Forgot what love?"

"What you said about Hermione and the Professor."

"That has a nice ring to it." I say cheerily as I slide my bangles on.

"What? Ginny!"

I just laugh and open the door, "Ready? I'm starved."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! More coming soon, promise! -Sevy14**


	16. Not An UpdateBut Good

**Dear Readers,**

**For awhile there I was on track to start writing and updating again, but then I had a family member pass on and my I completely lost it. I apologize for not updating when I said I would after SO long. I hope that you are still here with me and will continue to read and review as I start to get back into writing again. This authors note is just to let you know that I'm not gone. I've not forgotten or just deserted my pieces. I have begun working again and am hoping to start to get back into the groove of writing and in turn, updating for all of you. Once again, I apologize for my incredibly long absence. I will be working on all of my pieces at once so it may take me a little while to really get rolling, but I need to get going on them to continue each storyline as they've been sitting for some time now. So please, bear with me for just a little longer. Thank you and happy reading.**

**-Sevy14**


End file.
